


2017 Comment Fic_December

by lil_1337



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, canon level violence, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Shadowhunters) Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, kiss  
> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Characters/Pairing: Alec/Magnus

It wasn't their first kiss or any other number of note, but still Alec could feel something welling up from within him. Something deep and powerful that had the ability to change everything about him. This connection he had to Magnus kept drawing him in and pulling him forward. He wasn't sure what the destination was, wasn't sure he wanted to know, but for now he all he wanted to do was hold on with both hands and enjoy the ride.


	2. (MCU) Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, let's find something still alive left to kill  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Characters/Pairing: Clint + Coulson

Clint swallowed hard, forcing down the bile trying desperately to escape. He'd seen death before, even brutal death on a frighteningly large scale, but this was different. The pile of bodies had been people he knew. Not well, not friends most of them, but still familiar faces in the halls and students he had once talked to about about stealth and the art of being a sniper. 

Most of them were kids, new recruits that weren't even full fledged agents yet. The rest were old timers who either had retired from the field or decided that teaching was where their passion was. Several of them he had worked with on more than one mission. 

Turning away from the mass of what was now just meat, Clint tapped his comm, setting it for a channel that went straight to Coulson, by passing the open frequency the rest of the team was using. 

"I found them. Most of them anyway. Haven't counted to be sure. Gonna need a clean up crew here. One with strong stomachs." 

"Roger that Hawkeye." Coulson's tone was professional, but Clint could hear the undertone of compassion and grief. "I'm getting some readings that indicate there are other life forms near where you are. Check it out, but be cautious. If we're lucky there might be some survivors. We don't want to lose you too." 

"I wouldn't bet anything on that you aren't prepared to lose." 

"While there is life there is hope." Coulson's voice was a solid lifeline and Clint used it to push down his rage, transforming it into a lazer sharp focus.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's not much life here." 

"If you find any hostiles made sure to leave us one or two to interrogate." 

"I'd do my best, Sir, but I wouldn't bet on that either." Before Coulson could respond Clint tapped the comm again. He was going hunting and the last thing he wanted right now was the voice of reason in his ear talking him down.


End file.
